Reluctant Dancer
by jessiechaos
Summary: Cain, striper pole, need I say more.


"Adrian, I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Do you know how much trouble I will be in if I'm caught?!" Cain said trying his best to back out of the situation he found himself in. He could hear the music coming from the other side of the curtain.

"Love, you said you do anything for me, and I would love for you to do this," Zero said looking over Cain lustfully.

"I thought you were joking! I didn't think you would actually set this up?!?!" Cain said.

"Oh you know me, I'm very resourceful," Zero said with a wink. Zero reached for the gray Fedora and placed it on his head. "And whatever you do, keep the hat on," Zero said lustfully. Cain just gave Zero a glare.

"Okay, Adrian, I don't mind doing this in front of you, but there are other people out there. It's embarrassing," Cain said rubbing his hands over the leather pants he was wearing.

"I know and you look so cute when you're blushing," Zero said giving Cain a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sounds like you're almost up, Sweetheart," Zero said before walking away from a terrified Cain. Zero left the back stage area before moving through the crowd of horny woman and sitting in a chair up front. Soon the dancer on the stage left, gathering up is clothes with a smile and a wave.

"Ok Ladies, Our next contestant is the Tin Man with a great, big…," the announcer paused, "… heart. Let's give it up for Thor!!!!!" Cain came out from behind the curtain, looking at the crowd, terrified. One look at him and the girls in the crowd went wild, screaming and yelling for him to take it off.

Zero just stared at him lustfully. He looked perfect. He was wearing a tight pair of leather pants that showed off that nice ass, a leather vest, with a silver metal badge on it, and of course who could forget that Fedora. He looked amazing and Zero could tell the women in the crowd were enjoying him as well.

The music started to play, a nice upbeat song and the girls in the room started to scream and whistle. Cain began to dancing around the stage nervously. Zero could hear the woman yelling comments like shake that ass, and off with it. After about a minute of nervous dancing Cain started to calm down shaking his ass along with the music, and Zero was enjoying every second of it. He removed his vest slowly as the women screamed and Cain smiled mischievously.

He moved over to the women, shaking his ass and thrusting his hips at them, making them scream even louder as some placed some bills into his pants. Zero could tell that Cain really wasn't caring about the money at the moment, he was having fun letting himself go, doing something out of the ordinary for himself.

At one point Cain grabbed a hold of the pole that was in the middle of the stage and just twirled around. He was really starting to get into the dancing and Zero just smiled back at him as he felt himself getting aroused. Oh his Tin Man was so going to get it when they made it back to the dorms tonight.

Zero shifted uncomfortably as he saw Cain shake his ass before his hand slipped down his chest, making his way to the fastens on the tight leather pants. Cain unzipped them slowly as the girls hollered louder. Cain's eyes scanned the crowd, meeting up with Zero's. Cain's mischievous eyes stared directly into Zero's lust filled eyes. Cain just pouted sexily before he rolled his hips, pushing off the slick material off his hips to reveal a pair of black, tight fitting boxer-briefs.

Zero wanted to jump on the stage at that moment and just ravage the man, crowd be damned, as he watched Cain remove his pants. He danced around the stage, as women grabbed at him, shoving money in places Zero really didn't want their hands to be but he allowed Cain his fun. Soon the song ended, Cain took off his hat, giving a bow to the crowd before he gathered up his clothes and went into the back. Zero quickly got up, moving to the back of the establishment. He quickly found Cain in one of the many dressing rooms of the place, pulling things out of underwear that really shouldn't be there. Zero had a quick idea how to fix the situation.

Zero closed and locked the door and Cain turned to look at him with a smile. As soon as Cain's eyes were on him, Zero charged at him, shoving the man up against the counter of the dressing room. Cain's back was up against the mirror that lined the counter as Zero's lips attacked Cain's. Cain's lips battled back quickly, enjoying Zero's aggressiveness. Cain smiled soon after that, breaking the kiss.

"I think someone enjoyed the show," Cain said as he felt Zero's Lips move down and nibbled on Cain's neck. He felt Zero's hands on his boxer-briefs, pulling them down. He gasped.

"Adrian, we can't, not here," Cain gasped out as Zero bit at his neck.

"I locked the door," Zero said, breathing hotly on Cain's neck before biting down hard causing a loud moan from the man, as he slipped off Cain's underwear. Cain chuckled at that.

"I'm sure someone has a key," Cain said with a smile but made no attempts to stop the man.

"Then I guess we are just going to have to be quick about this," Zero said with a smirk. Cain smiled and they both attacked Zero's clothes, stripping the man quickly. Zero left the man sitting on the counter ledge as he quickly scoured the room looking for some unknown item. When Zero's mouth broke out in a smile Cain knew that he found whatever he was looking for. Zero walked up to him and Cain could see what Zero was holding.

"Lotion?"

"Don't want to hurt you, love," he said with a wicked smile before pouring some of the smelly stuff on his fingers, giving it a sniff.

"Mmmm, Pa-pay Fruit," Zero said with a smile. Cain looked like he was going to make a comment about that but as Zero quickly pushed a lotion covered finger into Cain, all words died in his throat. Cain let out some loud moans as his lover quickly prepared him. After he felt that Cain was well prepared, he slipped his fingers from him before giving Cain a wicked grin. Zero grabbed at Cain's hips, pulling him off the counter, back to the floor. Cain looked at him puzzled. He looked up at Zero and Zero smiled wickedly and he turned Cain around, pushing him back to the counter making Cain's arms hold him up. Cain looked forward, straight into the mirror that was in front of him and he could see Zero in the mirror, staring him down. It made Cain shiver.

Cain watched the mirror as Zero put some more of the lotion on his fingers, before rubbing it on his erection, causing him to moan out as the cool liquid hit his hot skin. Zero looked up, locking eyes with Cain in the mirror before he positioned himself at Cain's entrance. A smile spread across Zero's lips as he drank in the lustful gaze. Zero gave Cain a sexy little wink before pushing in completely. Cain let out a loud moan at the feeling. Zero smirked before he grasped his love hips, thrusting in hard and fast, quickly bringing his lover soaring into new highs as Cain watch Zero fuck him threw the mirror. It was intoxicating to watch him.

Cain soon felt Zero's hand reach around, grasping a hold of Cain's erection and starting to pump Cain along with his thrusts. Cain watched as Zero pumped him. He never watched it like this before. It was just too much for him. Soon, Cain let out a loud shout as he came hard, spilling himself over the floor of the dressing room. A few more thrusts later and Zero came, hard and deep within his lover. It took all of Cain's strength not to collapse at that moment.

Zero leaned on Cain, causing him to lean more on the counter as they both came down from their highs. Zero just wrapped his arms around Cain's hips, enjoying the feeling of hot and sweaty Cain beneath him. Soon though, they heard a knock on the door which caused them both to jump slightly.

"Whatever you're doing in there, you need to hurry; other people need to get in there." A gruff voice said... Cain blushed hotly and Zero just smiled at him as they both quickly got dressed. They cleaned up the room the best they could before making their way to the door. Zero unlocked it and found several angry people behind it. He just smiled, mumbling something about nice rooms before he dragged Cain out the door, as Cain blushed brightly. They quickly made their way out of the establishment and back to their dorm. As soon as they were in the room Cain pulled Zero into his arms, giving the man another passionate kiss.

"So, have you enjoyed your birthday?" Cain asked.

"Oh I think this classifies as one of those unforgettable birthdays. I quite like my present, and you know what, I think it's time I unwrapped it again," Zero said giving Cain another lustful look before they moved to collapse on Cain's bed.


End file.
